New York, New York
by nikkithedead
Summary: While in New York for Regionals, Sam and Kurt meet Billy and Teddy from the superhero group the Young Avengers! Set in the universe of Who is Sam Evans/Everything, no previous Young Avengers knowledge required. All will be explained! Hevans two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is set in the same (well sort of the same- there are superheroes now) universe as my other Hevans stories "Who is Sam Evans" and "Everything." You don't need to have read those to understand this though, because it only makes a few references. All you need to know is that Sam and Kurt got together and are now in an established relationship (Kurt never went to Dalton) Finchel never broke up (because I didn't want them to) and Quinn is dating a goth girl named Kate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 of 2<strong>

* * *

><p>The Place: New York City<p>

The Time: Uh, well my watch says 2:17 PM but I think it's a bit fast so...[clears thought] THE TIME- APPROXIMATELY A QUATER AFTER TWO.

After their epic win at Sectionals, our heroes- the New Directions- find themselves in a world unlike any other they've ever known- the big city. Broadway, skyscrapers, celebrities and- wait for it- Superheroes!

Yes, New York City, known to many as the 'Big Apple' and to Noah Puckerman as the 'city of love' (that's actually Paris)- New York is _also _known as what could be considered the Superhero Capital of the world, home to some of the world's best and bravest costumed vigilantes.

It is this fact with which our story is concerned, as in this daring epic, our very own heroes, Sam and Kurt, will come face to face with New York's _newest _Superhero group- The Young Avengers!

This begs the question- Who the fuck are the Young Avengers?

A good question- most people don't know. Like I said, they're new. But they're up and comers!

Let me introduce you.

**Hawkeye 2 aka Kate Bishop.** Daughter of really rich dude Derek Bishop, Kate is the leader of the Young Avengers for one simple reason- she's the most badass. It's a known, confirmed fact that Kate Bishop is indeed better than you. While she has no "superpowers," she takes down bad guys with a combination of kick-ass hand-to-hand combat skills, badass archery, and general awesomness. Also, she can fence. Can you fence?

Like I say, Kate Bishop is better than you.

**Patriot aka Eli Bradley.** Eli is second in command (and would really like to be leader, but can't be because Kate Bishop is better than him too). The grandson of the black Captain America (yes, there was a black Captain America), Eli is _also _a super soldier, and kind of bossy. He's a good guy at heart though, and painfully crushing on Kate (can you blame him?)

**Stature aka Cassie Lang. **Cassie is the daughter of the second Ant Man, and got her powers by stealing the stuff that turned her dad into Ant Man in the first place (fun fact, he got his powers the same way- stealing. Like Father like Daughter). Like him, she can change her size to just about any _stature_ she wishes. Cassie is currently involved with another member of the team, a cyborg named Vision.

**The Vision aka Jonas.** It's a long story, and it involves _time travel _so let's just say this is the teenaged version of the old Vision. Despite having a similar design and much of his memories, the new Vision has proven to be his own individual being, and has even adopted the name "Jonas" to demonstrate his uniqueness. He is articulate and well calculated, as one would expect from a cyborg, but also quite emotional and driven.

**Speed aka Tommy Shepard. **After they busted him out of a juvenile detention centre for troubled, superpowered teens, Tommy became the newest member of the Young Avengers. In addition to being very, _very _fast, Tommy can also accelerate an objects molecules until they combust (meaning he can blow shit up). Sarcastic and hard-headed, Tommy keeps himself at a distance from the rest of his team mates, including his almost-identical twin brother, Billy.

**Wiccan aka Billy Kaplan.** Billy, along with Tommy, is the possible son of ex-Avenger and now wanted woman, the Scarlet Witch. It's another complicated thing. Billy, while potentially extremely powerful, is still working to gain control over his powers, which as they stand basically consist of _wishing _for things really hard. Upon discovering his powers, Billy accidentally put a school bully into a coma, and is often afraid of losing control of his powers in a similar way once again. A comic book nerd and superhero fanboy, Billy spends most of his time with his boyfriend, and like-minded nerd, Teddy.

**Hulkling aka Teddy Altman. **A shapeshifter possessing incredible super strength, Teddy is probably the most level-headed of the group (unless Billy is being threatened, in which case he'll rip your legs off). Before being recruited into the Young Avengers, Teddy was lonely, often feeling he was different from the rest of the kids at his school. He used his shapeshifting abilities to change himself to fit in, fearing rejection of his true self. Upon recruitment, he found a kindred spirit in his team mate Billy, and the two continue to be probably the best boyfriend ever. They have a miraculous love.

It is these last two on whom our story will focus, as they currently milling around the same mall as another pair of best-boyfriends-ever. And as fate and I would have it, they're about to meet.

* * *

><p>Sam and Kurt studied the map of the mall, plotting out the quickest routes to their desired destinations. They needed to move quickly, because Quinn and Rachel's hair appointments (why they'd decided to get their hair cut <em>now<em> was beyond them) were only going to take so long, and they needed to move.

"Alright," Kurt said, tracing their path with his finger. "If we both head down past Hot Topic, there's an escalator that will take me right to Ralph Lauren, and then you just need to go past the Gap, and Nerd Stop should be on the left."

"It's _Game _Stop," Sam corrected, giving him a serious look.

"That's what I said," Kurt said flippantly, folding up the map and tucking it into his back pocket.

"No, you said _Nerd _Stop."

Kurt frowned and tapped his index finger against his chin. "And the real name is-?"

"**Game **Stop."

Kurt shrugged. "It's all sounding the same to me." He began walking, and turned around and raised his eyebrows at Sam, who was wearing a fairly adorable pout. "Coming?" He asked, holding out his hand.

In an instant, the pout was gone- replaced with Sam's usual vibrant grin as he took Kurt's hand. Kurt had learned a while ago that Sam could be easily distracted with small displays of affection. Actually, Sam could be easily distracted with a lot of things- candy, comic books, shiny pieces of paper...

"So, afterwards we'll meet at that hair place?" Sam asked, swinging his arm (and Kurt's) back and forth as they walked.

Kurt nodded. "Exactly- and whoever ends up spending less money has to pay when we go out to dinner- which we _will _do, at some point on this trip. Preferably some place romantic and possibly Italian."

Sam grinned. "That seems kind of funny, doesn't it? If you spend more money, you get rewarded with a free dinner."

"Life's a funny thing, Sammers."

They got to the escalator where they had to part ways, and Kurt pulled Sam in for a kiss. "Try not to fall in love with anyone else while we're apart, alright?"

Sam gave him a goofy grin. "Oh-kay."

Kurt went up the escalator and walked as quickly as he could, without looking strange, to Ralph Lauren. He took a deep breath when he entered the store, letting the familiar smell of cologne and expensive clothing fill his lung, and with it he felt the overwhelming sense of _home. _It was a feeling he hadn't been able to shake since he'd arrived in New York, and for the first time gotten a real sense of just how _big _the world was. New York was a vast, glittering world on its own, different from Lima in every conceivable way- and he wanted to experience all of it. He wanted to see every corner of this beautiful city, every park and skyscraper, every billboard and flashing neon sign. Breakfast at Tiffany's, singing with Rachel on a Broadway stage...this was his home. He needed to live here, needed to be a part of the glittering sites, he needed...he _needed _that shirt over there.

Without another thought, Kurt rushed off towards a shirt displayed on the other side of the store.

* * *

><p>Sam frowned, tapping his index finger against his chin (unconsciously mimicking an action Kurt tended to do a lot). He was currently dealing with a perplexing predicament. A bothersome bind. A distressing dilemma. Or he would be if he thought in such terms.<p>

Alliterations aside, Sam's situation was definitely frown-worthy. He'd gone into Game Stop to buy a new video game that they'd never gotten in Lima, and while he _should _have been delighted that this store had so many of them, it also turned out that they had different versions; gold and platinum.

Sam had no idea what that meant, but the platinum was about 20 dollars more expensive, and claimed to be about a million times better. But he was studying the packages, and nowhere on anywhere did it say _how _or _why _it was better. But if it was so much more expensive, it had to be better, right? No...Kurt was always saying that wasn't true. He couldn't just assume that expensive meant better...BUT then Kurt never took his own advice! _He _always bought more expensive clothes, claiming they were somehow better, when they looked exactly like the ones that H&M.

He sighed. Decisions were frustrating.

He was considering calling Kurt, to get his opinion, when someone next to him cleared his throat.

Sam turned to find a guy in a green t-shirt that read "Mutants do it better" smiling politely at him. Sam smiled back, feeling an almost instant sense of camaraderie. What's more, the guy also had hair almost the exact same shade of blond as him, falling over an ear lined with metal hoops. Sam wondered if he dyed his hair too.

"Uh, hi." The guy said. "I just wanted to let you know, that if you're trying to decide between platinum and gold, go with gold. Platinum is a rip off- I learned that the hard way." He said, nodding soberly.

"What's the hard way?"

"Uh, I bought it and then realized I'd just gotten ripped off 20 bucks." He smiled.

Sam nodded, and put the platinum back on the shelf. "Oh, thanks."

The guy smiled. "No problem. I'm Teddy, by the way." He said, sticking out his hand.

Sam shook it. "Sam."

Sam smiled, and then glanced down at his watch. "Geez, it's a good thing you said something." He mumbled. "Otherwise I woulda been standing here for like another hour, and my boyfriend would've kicked my ass-" Sam broke off, re-considering volunteering that information. He didn't know Teddy- what if he was a crazed homophobe? Kurt had warned him people in New York might not be very nice.

Luckily, Teddy just smiled widely. "You're here with your boyfriend?" He asked, sounding almost excited. Sam nodded, and decided that this wasn't the reaction of a crazed homophobe. He felt relieved, because he didn't want to dislike someone who was into the X-Men, or any mutants. "Me too!"

Sam blinked. "What?"

Teddy grinned. "Yeah, he's somewhere in the mall- he said he had 'an errand to run.' I'd pry into what it was, but he's awful at keeping secrets, so I'm just gonna wait for him to tell me." He shrugged.

Sam smiled. "Mine's shopping for clothes or something- we don't have much time, so we split up. That, and expensive clothing confuses me, and he says these stores always smell vaguely sweaty."

Teddy laughed. "I don't know about 'vaguely.' "

* * *

><p>Billy glanced nervously over his shoulder, scanning the faces of the people in the store for one he might recognize- and who would recognize <em>him. <em>There was no one- nor had there been any of the other 5 times he'd checked. He turned back to the rack of clothing in front of him, and began shifting through the shirts again. There were so _many- _in different colours, fits, sizes, patterns and fabrics. He wasn't used to dealing with clothes that had so much variety to them- generally the only choices he had to make was whether he wanted the t-shirt with the Hulk or Spider-Man on it.

But then, that was why he was here, wasn't it? Because he wanted something different, something nice. Not that he didn't love what he usually wore, because he did- a few of his graphic tee's were so worn in, they were like a second skin (in a non-creepy way). He loved every pair of broken in, faded jeans and every beat up hoodie that he owned.

"_,__"_ He mumbled, more to reassure himself then to cast an actual spell. He sighed. This was all Kate's fault, for inviting him and the rest their group to a party her parents were throwing. It was some charity event at a dining hall, and the dress wear was formal. Billy had a few things that he could wear already, but he just hadn't been able to shake the desire for something _new._ And colourful. And nice. Like, _designer _nice. He didn't know why he wanted it...he just did.

"Um, excuse me-?"

Billy turned around, and found himself staring at was probably the prettiest boy he'd even seen in real life. He stared at Billy with an expectant look on his face, and it took him a moment to realize he was blocking his way to the rack of shirts he'd been looking through. "Oh, sorry!" He blurted, moving out of the way. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," Pretty-Boy said cooly, moving past him. "I wouldn't have said anything, but you've been standing here for about 10 minutes now so..."

He cringed. "I have?"

Pretty-Boy nodded.

Billy sighed. "Sorry," He repeated, shoving his hands into his pockets. This had been a dumb idea anyways- he'd known that from the start, which is probably why he hadn't told Teddy about it. "I've just got about less than zero clues about what the hell I'm doing in here..." He mumbled.

Pretty-Boy glanced back up, and looked him over slowly. "You don't?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Most of my wardrobe consists of graphic tee's and stuff from Old Navy."

He didn't really know what he said, but the guy suddenly looked a lot more interested in him. "Can I help you?" He asked, his eyes wide. His hand snapped forward and he grabbed his wrist. "Can I?"

"Uhh..." Billy said, taken aback. Was this normal? He was pretty sure it wasn't- people didn't just offer to help you shop out of nowhere.

"Oh please?" He said, still holding earnestly onto his wrist. "I _love _dressing people, and like you said you have no idea what you're doing, and you're obviously clueless about fashion-"

"Hey!" Billy protested, snatching his wrist back. "I'm not _clueless _about fashion- I mean, I'm not an expert but it's you know, a passive interest for me. I've watched a lot of fashion shows- and Project Runway!"

The boy smiled at him, and stuck out his hand again- this time offering it for him to shake. "I'm Kurt," He said. "And I'm sorry I said you were clueless, I only assumed because of..." He trailed off, once again looking him, and his outfit, over.

Despite once again being insulted, Billy shook his hand. "I'm Billy."

Kurt nodded. "Right...well, Billy, even if you're not _clueless _about fashion, you did say you didn't know what you were doing." He pointed out. _"I _do. I can _help."_

Billy sighed. "Alright...I could definitely use the help..."

Kurt squealed and clapped his hands together excitedly, and Billy had to smile at him. "Oh this is _so _exciting," He gushed, grabbing his wrist again and hauling him over to the other side of the store. "I haven't given someone a makeover in forever."

"Woah, woah woah," Billy said, holding his hands up. "Who said anything about a makeover- I just need an outfit for a party I'm going to. Not a makeover."

"Right, of course," Kurt said absently, already sorting through a rack of jackets.

"Really," Billy insisted. "Just one outfit."

"Mmhmm," Kurt mumbled, pulling a jacket off its hanger and throwing it to him. Billy caught it, and a second later another shirt was thrown into his arms, followed by two pairs of pants and three belts.

He opened his mouth to tell Kurt to slow down, but before he could get the words out, another dress shirt was tossed into his face.

"Alright, come on." Billy heard Kurt say, before he was once again being dragged off. He shook the dress shirt off his head, and saw Kurt was leading him to the change rooms. A sales lady opened one up for him, and Billy went inside and stood in the middle with his arms full of clothes, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

><p>As Billy changed, Kurt zipped around the store, grabbing more things for him to try on (he may have picked out a thing or two for himself as well).<p>

He was trying to decide what colour tie would best match Billy's skin tone, when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hey Sammy," He said, wandering back to the change room where he could hear Billy either wrestling himself in or out of another item of clothing.

"Kurt! Kurt guess what!" Sam practically shouted into the phone. Kurt held it away from his head for a moment, as Sam continued to loudly enthuse about...something.

"What did you say?" Kurt asked, once the shouting quieted down and he thought it was safe to bring the phone back to his ear.

"I said I made a friend, and he likes nerd stuff too. Oh and he's gay." Sam said, this time at a reasonable volume.

Kurt frowned. "I don't like this story."

"Why?"

"Because, I thought I gave you specific instructions not to fall in love with someone else while we were apart," He chastised. He was joking, but there was a small stir of insecurity in his gut.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. _"Oh! _No! No, no no it's _not _like that not at- no, he's just a friend- of course! And he's not you so- so, how could I love him? How could I love someone that wasn't you, that's-_"_

Kurt smiled, and let Sam ramble on. He considered stopping him, and telling him he'd only been joking, but he was sort of enjoying the reassurances.

"And besides, I think he kind of looks like me- his hair is the same colour- so that would be weird...and he has a boyfriend, too-"

"Oh?" Kurt interrupted. "What's he look like?"

"Why?"

"Well if you're going off with one boyfriend, it's only fair I should get the other." He explained, biting down on his thumb and grinning a bit evilly.

There was another pause. "Why are you so mean to me when I give you nothing but love?" *

Kurt burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his fist. "Oh god, Sam I'm sorry! I'm only joking."

"Too late, my feelings are hurt."

"Aw, Sammers..."

"You're still in Ralph Lauren, right?" He asked, the hurt quality suddenly gone from his voice.

"Yeah, I am. I actually made a friend, too."

"Awesome- I'm outside the store with Teddy- that's my new friend, Teddy. We're coming in."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, turning to the front of the store to try and see Sam. "I'm in the back, by the change rooms."

"Be there in a moment."

They hung up, and a minute later Kurt saw Sam making his way towards him. And he had his doppelganger with him. Sam's friend, Teddy, had light blond hair the same colour as Sam's and from far away, the resemblance was uncanny. As they got closer, Kurt saw that Teddy's jaw was a lot wider, and he was more muscular- but still, it was pretty close.

"Hey!" Sam said, greeting him with a huge smile. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then turned to introduce him. "So, this is Kurt-" He said, gesturing to him. Teddy smiled and nodded at him. "And Kurt, this is Teddy, who's possibly my soul twin."

Teddy laughed, and from inside the change room, Kurt thought he heard Billy make an "eep" sound.

He stepped closer to the room and knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there?" He asked. There was silence from inside. "Come on, you've _go_t to be finished dressing by now!"

"Who's in there?" Teddy asked, stepping up beside him.

"Kurt made a friend too." Sam said wisely. "And if I know him, he's probably picked out an entirely new wardrobe for the guy."

Kurt waved his hand. "Just a few things- all of them staples."

Teddy furrowed his brow. "Staples?"

"Things you _have _to own." Sam explained. "To most people, that's like one good suit, and maybe two different ties. To Kurt, it's three different suit jackets, three different pairs of dress pants for mixing and matching, at _least_ 6 dress shirts and enough ties and belts to wrap twice around the world, if you tied them end to end."

Teddy opened his mouth to respond, but something past Kurt distracted him. Kurt turned to see Billy poking his head out of the change room, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Billy!" Teddy exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up behind his blond bangs. "What are you-" He broke off, and laughed. "_This _is the errand you had to run?" He sounded amused.

"What's going on?" Sam whispered to him, as Billy gave Teddy a helpless look.

"I think they know each other," Kurt whispered back.

"I'm sorry- I was going to tell you!" Billy was saying. "I just, I don't know, felt stupid."

"Why?"

Billy shrugged, still hiding half behind the change room door. "How was I supposed to tell you I suddenly wanted to go _shopping?_"

"Just like that!"

"But what would you have said?"

"I would've said, 'oh, that's a good idea, since we have Kate's party coming up. I could probably use a new tie, I'll come with.'"

"...Oh."

"Yeah."

"So...you two are friends?" Sam asked, trying to edge himself back into the conversation.

Teddy smiled at him. "Sort of. Meet the boyfriend-" He said, jerking his finger to Billy, who smiled awkwardly.

"Boyfriend!" Kurt exclaimed, looking at Billy, whose face was bright red. "You're _gay?_" Billy nodded.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It didn't come up." Billy said, shrugging.

Kurt made an exasperated noise. "Then you bring it up!"

"Why?"

"Because, I've met like three other gay people before! And one of them is my boyfriend...this is exciting!" Kurt said, making his eyes wide.

Teddy chuckled, and nudged Sam. "Your boyfriend is funny."

Billy glared, and began to pull his head back inside the change room.

"Woah, woah woah-" Kurt protested, jumping forward and putting his hand on the door. "Come on, let's see what you're wearing."

Billy sighed, and hung his head a bit as he slowly pushed the door open and stepped out. "I look stupid..." He muttered.

"Well of _course _you do, ya nunkhead!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "That jacket was _not _meant to go with that shirt, or those pants."

Kurt pushed past him into the change room, and Billy followed. He closed the door a little as Kurt began sorting through the other jackets and shirts hung up around the change room. "Here," He said, handing him a simple black jacket.

Billy put the jacket on, and looked expectantly at Kurt, who grinned. _Much better._

Billy stepped back out of the change room and Kurt followed, smoothing down bits of the jacket and picking lint off. "What do you think?" He asked, holding his arms and attempting to ignore Kurt.

Teddy grinned widely. "Not too shabby."

Kurt scoffed. "'Not too shabby?' He looks fantastic!" He rambled, oblivious to the nothing-but-you-exists looks Billy and Teddy were staring at each other with. "I was having _the _hardest time deciding between the deep sky blue and azure, but this was definitely the right decision." He nodded in agreement with himself.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "And that is-?"

Kurt stared at him. "Does this _look_ like azure?" He asked, pointing at Billy's shirt.

"What is _azure?_" Billy asked, examining himself in the mirror.

"Blue." Sam informed him. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Sam just shook his head. "Face it, to us, it's blue."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "_Men..._"

Billy gave him a funny look. "And what exactly are _you?_"

"Oh, something far beyond us all..." Sam said, circling his arms around Kurt's waist.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys are here for a show choir competition?" Billy asked. They were walking through the mall, Sam and Kurt walking hand in hand next to them. Well, Sam was walking; Kurt was doing a sort of skippingjumping thing.

Sam nodded, looking at Kurt's hand in his, and swinging it as they walked. "Yeah, it's Nationals."

"Shouldn't you guys be practicing?" Teddy asked.

They laughed. "We would," Kurt began, looping his arms around Sam's and leaning against him.

"If we had a song to practice." Sam finished.

"But they've yet to be written." Kurt added. He giggled.

Billy looked at them, unsure about whether or not they were kidding. "Isn't that really bad?"

"Awful." Sam said, nodding.

"Truly terrible." Kurt agreed.

Teddy gave them an amused smile. "You, uh, don't seem too upset by it."

Sam shrugged. "We're just excited to be here, in New York. It's kind of amazing."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "You guys are _so _lucky that you get to _live _here. Is it the best thing ever? I bet it's the best thing ever. Tell me it's the best thing ever."

Teddy laughed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's alright."

Sam and Kurt stopped and stared at him, wearing matching horrified expressions. "'Alright?'" Kurt demanded.

"Are you kidding?" Sam cried. "This is _New York!_"

"All the buildings and the parks..." Kurt rambled, speaking over Sam.

"Like every superhero I worship lives _here!_"

"Not to mention _Broadway!_"

"And _Superheroes!_"

"And _Broadway!_"

"Oooh what are we talking about?" A tiny girl with long brown hair asked, coming out of nowhere. Another girl with short blond hair and a bored expression trailed behind her, looking at her cellphone. "Is it Broadway?"

The girl had a huge smile on her face, and her teeth were so white Billy felt like holding his hand up to shield his eyes. He stepped closer to Teddy, trying to decide if she was dangerous, or just crazy.

"Billy and Teddy think New York is just 'alright'," Kurt explained to the crazy girl.

She snapped her head towards them, and Billy decided that yes, she was very, very dangerous. He wondered if it was ethical to use his powers on someone who had none, if they really scary. "_Alright?_" She demanded. "New York is the centre of the universe, and the embodiment of everything that is good and right with this world,"

"_Please!" _Billy said, laughing. "Do you even _realize _how much crime there is in this city?"

"But-" Sam countered. "New York also has the Avengers to put a stop to it! And Spiderman! And the Fantastic Four, and Ms. Marvel, and more recently the Young Avengers-"

Billy's mouth hung open a bit. "You- you know who the Young Avengers are?"

Kurt laughed. "Are you kidding? He has a _scrapbook. _Newspaper clippings, magazine articles- that interview Kate Farrell did."

Billy glanced up at his boyfriend, whose eyes were wide. He could tell he was thinking the exact same thing as him- someone was keeping a scrapbook of them. They were scrapbook worthy. They had _fans. _Well, one fan at least. But fuck, he would take it.

"I just think they're all really great," Sam said, shrugging.

"Who's your favourite?" Billy asked, unable to help himself. Teddy cleared his throat, but he ignored him.

Sam grinned. "Wiccan and Hulkling, definitely. They kind of inspire my life."

That was it; he was going to pass out. He was going to cry. He was going to do both at the same time. He felt Teddy grip his hand, and he wondered if he was stable enough to remember to catch him when he fainted. Because it was going to happen.

"Um, can we go?" The blond girl spoke up, tucking her cellphone into her bag and interrupting what was possibly the best moment in Billy's life. "We're supposed to writing songs, remember?"

Kurt waved his hand. "Finn's working on something, we're fine."

"Quinn's right," Crazy Brunette said. "We should go."

"But- I mean, I thought we could show you around New York or something!" Billy protested, desperate to keep his new most favourite person around for as long as possible. Or, at least until he could tell his twin brother Tommy about how he and Teddy _inspired __someone's__ life._

"Oh yeah!" Sam said, excited. "That'd be awesome."

"Please Rachel?" Kurt begged, pouting his lips at Crazy Brunette- Rachel, apparently.

Rachel chewed her lip, and glanced at "Quinn", "What do you think? I mean, I agree we should be writing songs but...it's _New York._"

Quinn sighed. "Fine, but only because I've been dying to look around everywhere."

* * *

><p>They strolled through the streets, Billy and Teddy pointing out interesting things to see and making commentary. "See right down there?" Billy said, pointing to a McDonald's. "A couple bullies beat me up behind there once in 9th grade."<p>

"Just gimme their names," Teddy said, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "I'll make them learn to apologize in three different languages before kicking in their faces."

Billy grinned. "That's so sweet."

"Why'd they beat you up?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, the usual- society says I'm different from everyone else, and the narrow-minded bigots at my school lashed out at me because they're afraid of anything they can't understand." He said, shrugging.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Billy are you a mutant?" He asked, his desire to actually _meet _a mutant clouding his judgment.

Billy laughed, a strange look in his eye. "I was talking about being _gay._"

"Oh."

"You were bullied because you were gay?" Kurt asked, not really sure about how he was feeling. It was awful, in a way, to hear that even in a great big city like New York the exact same thing was happening...but in a way, it made him feel less alone, too. It wasn't just him and Sam, it was everyone.

"No," Billy said. He stopped and looked him in the eye. "I was bullied because the idiots at my school had a _problem _with me being gay. There's a difference."

As Kurt let Billy's words sink in, he was distracted by a loud squeal from Rachel, who rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. "Kurt oh my god I swear I saw a picture of Idina Menzel sitting on that bench with Taye Diggs!"

"Who?" Teddy asked, scratching his head.

"Broadway people," Sam explained. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's answer, but couldn't be bothered to give one himself.

"Oh." Billy said, nodding. "Uh, Spiderman once stuck a mugger to that bench with his web." He looked down. "I may or may not have taken a picture on my cellphone."

Sam's eyes light up. "Oh my god, no way let me see!" He cried. Billy took out his phone and showed the picture to Sam, who looked like he wanted to faint. "I can die now," He declared. "It's all downhill from here."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You guys are so lame, I-" She broke off in mid-sentence, staring at something off in the distance. "Oh my god, is that Sofia Coppola?"

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"She directed _the Virgin Suicides_ and _Lost in Translation_." Sam provided.

"Kate _worships _her." She said, referring to her combat boot wearing girlfriend. "We have to go see if it's her- and we have to get a picture. Oh my god, she's gonna freak." She said, before sprinting off down the street.

It wasn't Sophia Coppola.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The epic adventure reaches its epic conclusion in the next ish! [clears throat] I mean chapter. <strong>_

*Stole this line from "Scrubs."

A/N: Thoughts, so far? This was insanely fun to write- I love Billy and Teddy so much. If you haven't read any Young Avengers, I highly advise that you do. Even if you're not into comics. If you have any questions about any details that maybe I didn't explain, or you didn't understand, feel free to say so in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part Two/the conclusion!**

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't sit still when they got back the hotel room. He even followed Sam into the boys' room, despite his insistence that it smelled like "unwashed jock."<p>

"They were _really _nice, weren't they?" He gushed, bouncing up and down on the bed Artie and Puck were sharing. "We should definitely make plans with them again, once we move here."

"We're seeing them again tonight, isn't that enough?" Sam asked. It wasn't that he hadn't liked Billy and Teddy- he'd _loved _them, actually, it was just he wasn't so sure about Kurt and Rachel's plan to move out here after they graduated, with him and Finn. He didn't really think he had the brains to get into a school like Julliard or NYU.

"I'm excited about that too," Kurt said. "Where do you think they're taking us? Some kind of concert? I've never been to a concert before. Do you think it will be loud? "

"Probably, I mean it's a concert-" Sam mused.

"But what if the music is awful? Do we even know what kind of music it's going to be? What if it's some sort of terrible post-punk country remix thing and it's blasting and we're in excruciating pain-"

"If it's bad, then we'll leave, and then go back to Billy's house and play video games."

Kurt frowned. "That sounds awful."

"Which part?"

"The part with the video games."

"I like that part."

Kurt rolled his eyes, ceasing his bouncing and crossing his arms. "Of course you do it was your i-" He was cut off abruptly, as Sam launched himself at him, tackling him back on the bed and pulling him into his arms. "Samuel Evans I do _not appreciate_ th-"

This time, it was Sam's lips that cut Kurt off, giving him a warm, slow kiss. He put his hand against his jaw, feeling it open wider as Kurt kissed him back. "What were you saying?" He mumbled, tilting his head and kissing him again.

"Saying?" Kurt whispered, sliding his hand up under the pillow above him as he let Sam's lips cover his. "Me? Ridiculous..."

Kurt arched his back a little as they kissed, letting himself relax under his boyfriend. Under the pillow, his hand found a bundle of fabric and his fingers closed around it.

Suddenly he froze, and his eyes snapped open. _Oh my god..._

"What?" Sam asked, sensing the change. "What's wrong?"

"Sam," He said quietly. "Who sleeps here?"

"Uh, Puck...why?"

Kurt gulped. _Oh god..._

Slowly, with a feeling of absolute dread in his stomach, Kurt slid his hand out from under the pillow. All his worst fears came true as he looked down and found himself holding a pair of dinosaur printed boxers.

He screamed, and pushed Sam off him, throwing the offending boxers to the floor and jumping off the bed. He held his hand out away from him, as though it was covered in slime. "Ew, ew ew oh god I touched _Puck-_boxers!" He screamed and then wiped his hand off on the bed sheets. "Oh god, oh god-"

"Kurt, calm down!" Sam said, getting off the bed and putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"I can't calm down I need to sanitize my hand, or boil it or something- " He panicked. "I gotta go, I have to shower." He said and ran out of the room.

Sam sighed, and took a seat back on the edge of the bed. He bent over and picked up the underwear off the floor, just as the door opened again.

It was Puck.

Sam froze, holding Puck's boxers in his hands. They stared at each other. "Puck, this is not what it looks like..." He said slowly.

Puck looked at him a moment longer, then closed the door again.

* * *

><p>"So then I asked him who his <em>favourite <em>Young Avenger was," Billy said excitedly, sitting cross legged on the couch in his basement. "And he said Wiccan and Hulkling. Can you freakin' _believe _that?"

Teddy grinned at him. "Tell him what else."

"Right, that's not all!" He said, jumping up to his knees. "He also said that we _inspire his life._" He held in a squeal, because a superhero squealing was not cool, and raised his eyebrows at his brother. "So, what do you think?"

From his spot sandwiched on the floor, Tommy drummed his fingers against his cheek and gave him a miffed look. "Can you get your stupid boyfriend off me now?"

"Sorry Tommy, but I had to make sure you wouldn't run away." Teddy explained, getting up.

"Can we focus on how inspirational Teddy and I are?" Billy said, getting off the couch and leaning against Teddy's arm. "Because I still can't get over it."

"Yeah, it's so great you have two super gay nerd fans." Tommy drawled, picking himself up.

Teddy frowned at him. "Tommy..."

"Ah, he's just jealous because any fans _he _has are made of paper."

Tommy snorted. "Yeah sorry, not jealous. Maybe if your fans were girls, and they were hot...but gay nerds? Keep 'em."

"Actually, it was just _one _gay nerd." Teddy said. "His boyfriend was more interested in our shoes. Apparently they're last season." He shrugged.

Billy glanced at his feet. "I like my sneakers."

Teddy put an arm over his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. "I like your sneakers, too."

Off to the side, Tommy made barfing noises.

* * *

><p>"I can still feel it," Kurt said, shivering as he and Sam walked down the street to where they were supposed to meet Billy and Teddy.<p>

"Don't worry, the germs are gone, you're just crazy." Sam reassured him.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I should have showered for longer, or scrubbed harder-"

"Maybe you should have asked me to come in with you," Sam suggested, raising his eyebrows a few times. "Four hands are better than two, you know."

He shook his head. "Our showers together never make for productive cleaning."

"Yeah but-"

"_Yo, dudes, wait up!"_

Kurt looked at Sam, and they turned around slowly to find Puck and Finn jogging after them. Behind them, Mike pushed Artie in his wheelchair.

"What are they doing here?" Kurt mumbled, furrowing his brow. He'd been hoping it would just be him, Sam, Billy and Teddy so they could compare notes on surviving high school while being out. The presence of their straight male friends would completely ruin the intimacy.

"Finn, Puck hey!" Sam greeted cheerfully, going over and pulling Finn into a hug. Obviously he didn't share Kurt's concerns. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We followed you, dude." Puck said. "What, you'd think we'd let you guys sneak out for a night on the town without us?"

"Yes, actually we did." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, not happening." Artie said, having caught up with Mike. He rubbed his gloved hands together.

"So, where are we headed?"

"A concert in the park." Kurt said, continuing to walk forward.

"Which park?" Puck asked.

Sam hesitated. "...the one with the trees?"

"Teddy drew us a map," Kurt said, handing it to them. "It should be just up ahead."

Artie nodded. "What are the odds Teddy's a girl?"

"Zero to 'who would name their daughter Teddy?'" Kurt replied.

"There's a girl named Teddy on that show 'Good Luck Charlie.'" Mike said.

They stopped walking and looked at him. Puck looked a little horrified. "Dude."

Mike's face turned red. "I have younger siblings."

"Do you think they get confused when they see their big brother watching the Disney Channel?" Artie asked, wheeling himself forward. Finn laughed, and clapped Mike on the back.

"Aw, it's alright man." He said, starting forward after Artie. "We all have our secrets."

"And yours could be a lot worse," Puck said, staring meaningfully at Sam. "Like today I went to go get my ipod from the room and found Sam sitting there ho-"

"Oh look the park!" Sam cried, speaking over Puck. "Come on, let's go."

Sam walked ahead of the group, hoping the red would fade from his face before they ran into Billy and Teddy.

He walked into the park and looked around. It was really nice, actually. They didn't have parks like this in Lima...in Lima, a park meant a rusty swing set and a slide on crunchy gravel, with a graffiti covered bench off to the side.

This park was vast, and impressive. In addition to the usual trees, grass and benches that one usually sees in a park, there was also a _fountain. _And past that, a small stage was set up and currently being occupied by a not-bad sounding band, playing a sort of classic rock/pop song. People were seated on the grass or on blankets, laying back and chatting to their friends and listening to the band. A little way away, under a cluster of trees, Sam spotted a familiar face.

"Billy, hey!" He said, going over to him. He stopped as he got closer, and got a clearer look at him. "Whoops."

It wasn't Billy. Whoever he was, he had Billy's face, but his hair was bright white instead of black, and his eyes were green instead of brown. "Sorry, I thought-"

The Billy-Clone rolled its eyes. "Yeah yeah I know, you thought I was Billy."

"Sorry," He said. "But I mean, you look just like him."

The clone glared. "Don't remind me."

A guy next to him, with dark brown skin and a smooth bald head, laughed. "Don't you just love how people always mistake _you _for Billy, and never the other way around?"

"Simply judging by the look on his face, I am going to say no, he does not love that." A third boy added, this one with dark hair similar to Billy's, although he was taller and broader.

"Excellent deduction, _Jonas._" The Billy-Clone replied sarcastically. 'Jonas' smiled at him.

"Sam, hi!" The real Billy greeted, coming over from somewhere behind his clone, with Teddy following after him. "I see you've met my cousin, Tommy."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Cousin? But he looks just like you."

Tommy looked at him blankly. He glanced at Billy. "I thought nerds were supposed to be smart."

"Actually, the Merriam-Webster dictionary officially defines a 'nerd' as someone who is unstylish, unattractive, or socially inept." Jonas informed them. "It says nothing of intelligence."

"Hey!" Kurt protested, finally catching up with the rest of the group. "Sam isn't unstylish _or _unattractive."

"Yeah!" Sam said. He paused. "Wait, what about socially inept?"

Kurt hesitated. "Well..."

"So-" Teddy cut in, hooking his arm over Billy's shoulder. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, right!" Sam said, turning to the others. "Billy, Teddy meet Puck, Artie, Finn and Mike. Guys, this is Billy and Teddy..."

"And Tommy," Tommy jumped in. "And ya know, Jonas and Eli but who cares about them..."

"I care." Eli, the one with the dark skin, said. "Jonas, do you care?"

Jonas nodded. "I care very much."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Come on, the chicks are waiting-"

Billy suddenly lashed an arm out, and grabbed Tommy by the front of the shirt. "Slow." He commanded.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yes _Mom._"

Sam and Kurt exchanged glances, but said nothing. They both chalked it up to some weird twin thing.

They walked over to the other side of the park, closer to the music, where a girl was sitting protectively on top of a picnic table.

She smiled at them. "Hey, I'm Kate."

Sam did a double take. This Kate had the same dark black hair and pale skin that their Kate at home had. Sam looked from her to Kurt, then back at her, then to Kurt again. From the look on his face, Kurt was having a similar_ whoa doppelganger _moment.

"Wow," Kurt said. He looked at him and raised his eyebrows, as if to say "right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, totally."

Kate arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Dude you look totally like our friend's girlfriend." Puck said, sitting down at the picnic table with her. "It's freaky."

"Her name's Kate too..." Sam said slowly, mentally formulating a theory involving cloning and covert government agencies. He would need to confer with Kurt later on the matter.

Kate looked like she didn't really know how to respond to that, but luckily she was spared having to by a pretty blond girl with wide hazel eyes, who got up off the picnic blanket she was on and offered them a small smile, then her hand. "Hi, I'm Cassie."

"Hello _Cassie,_" Artie said, flashing her a grin. Cassie raised her eyebrows. "You look a lot like someone I'll be making out with soon."

Cassie's eyebrows shot up further on her forehead, and her mouth opened. Next to her, Jonas cleared his throat. "Not if I have any say in that matter," He said, sliding an arm around Cassie's waist and staring Artie down. "And I intend to."

Cassie grinned at him. "Protective." She commented. "I like it."

"What kind of bands are going to be here?" Mike asked, sitting down at the picnic table, along with Jonas and Eli. Now that she'd been joined by the others, Kate moved off the table and sat down properly on the benches.

"Uh, mostly they're just local bands from around the city," Teddy said. "They're just playing for the recognition."

"And to sell their stuff," Eli added, pointing to a table in front of the stage with t-shirts and other merchandise.

"Are they singing original songs?" Kurt asked, sitting down on the picnic blanket.

"Why, planning on stealing them for your competition?" Billy teased, sitting next to him.

Kurt shrugged. "If they're good."

"Hey," Finn protested. "I wrote us an awesome song. We're gonna kick ass tomorrow."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure." Kurt said. Sam snorted, and ducked his head. Finn looked like he was about to say something else in his defence, but Kurt held a finger up to his lips. "Shh, let's enjoy the music."

* * *

><p>As the evening progressed, most of the group gravitated closer to the stage, to get a better look at the bands performing (most of which were actually very good).<p>

Only Billy, Teddy, Sam and Kurt stayed back.

"How long have you and Teddy been dating?" Kurt asked, sitting next to Billy on the blanket, his knees pressed against his chest. Billy was lying down next to him, propping himself up on his forearms.

"About six months." He said, smiling a little. "But it feels like it's been a lot longer."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, Sam and I too. About 6 months, but it seems like forever." He chewed his lip and looked way for a moment. "Are you...out, at school? I mean, I know you are but...as a couple...?"

He shook his head. "No...and actually, I'm not out at school anymore. I was out at my old school but after I had an- um, _incident _with one of the school bullies, I transferred. So I go to Teddy's school now, but neither of us are out." He brushed some of his dark bangs off his forehead. "I think they might suspect though...they make the occasional comments and jabs but nothing we can't handle. I think Teddy's size and strength help with keeping the assholes at bay."

"What was the 'incident'?"

He paused for a moment. "Just a fight. Usual stuff...but it got pretty bad."

Kurt nodded again, but decided not to press him for details, because Billy obviously didn't want to share. Kurt understood that all to well- there were certain incidents he'd rather not discuss with someone he'd just met either. They were quiet for a few minutes, and Kurt listened to the music being played. The band currently on stage was an all-girls group, each with brightly coloured hair and piercings. Despite their rough look, the song they were singing was soft and calming.

After a few minutes, Billy spoke. "So..." He said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "You were bullied too, huh?"

"Yes, I was. Unfortunately the residents of my small town don't deal well with _fabulousness._"

Billy laughed, and grinned at him. "That's tragic, because if anyone could use some fabulous, it's probably small towns...er, no offence."

Kurt laughed as well. "None taken- trust me, you're right."

Billy smiled. "It doesn't seem like it's gotten to you though- I mean, you seem really, I don't know- solid? Strong?"

Kurt offered a small returning smile. "It almost got to me- a few times, actually. There was even a point when I was seriously considering switching schools..." He glanced at Billy, realizing he _had _switched schools. Oops.

Billy didn't look offended. "Don't sweat it- trust me, given the circumstances it was the only option for me. Keep going- what happened to keep it from getting to you?"

A smile instantly tugged on Kurt's lips as he began recalling the memories. He couldn't help it. "Well, one day I was in the library, printing off a English assignment, when I saw a familiar blond head hunched over a desk, mumbling to himself and looking about 3 seconds away from smashing his head against whatever assignment he was working on."

He glanced over at Sam, who was sitting at the picnic table with Teddy and having a very enthusiastic conversation. "I went over to him, and offered to help and...and we talked." He turned back to Billy, who was listening with wide-eyed fascination. "We'd spoken a few times before, but this was the first real conversation we'd had were we actually got to know each other. And after that, things just sort of took off from there." He grinned. "I never could have done it without him- and I don't think he could have done it without me, you know? He's...I mean, he's everything to me. Absolutely everything."

Billy smiled at him. "A real fairy tale romance, huh?"

"Well...not quite." Kurt admitted. Billy raised his eyebrows, and Kurt turned his head away slightly. "Um, when Sam and I began our relationship, he was still technically involved- with Quinn."

He cringed, and looked back at Billy, whose mouth was open. "No way!"

"Way, unfortunately."

"Kurt, you Enchantress!"**

"What?"

"Er, nothing." Billy said, looking away. "Never mind." He looked over his shoulder, at their boyfriends. "What do you think they're talking about?"

* * *

><p>"Ok...Thor versus Storm." Sam proposed. "Who wins?"<p>

Teddy furrowed his brow, thinking hard. "Huh...good one." He said, rubbing his chin. Sam beamed. "Thor. I mean, he's the god of thunder."

"Yeah, but Storm is worshipped _as_ a goddess_- _that could mean her powers are pretty on par with an actual one." Sam countered.

"But Thor _is _an actual one. That's gotta mean something." He said. "Besides, Billy would kill me if I said anyone would win in a fight against Thor."

Sam laughed. "Why?"

Teddy shrugged. "He's got kind of a thing for Norse mythology." He smiled fondly. "It's cute."

Sam grinned. "That's what Kurt says about me when I talk about Spider-man for an hour- that I'm cute."

Teddy laughed. "Yeah, I kinda figured he wasn't so into the whole superhero thing."

Sam shrugged. "He likes most of their outfits though." He said, still grinning. "I think his favourites are Emma Frost, for her variety and elegant lines, and Wiccan, for the cape. He thinks the cape is brilliant."

Teddy grinned widely. "That's awesome, dude- I totally agree."

"Yeah? You a Wiccan fan?"

Teddy nodded. "Huge."

"Cool," Sam said, glancing over at Billy and Kurt. "You know, Billy kinda looks like him- Wiccan I mean..."

"What? No, I don't think so." Teddy said quickly. "Uh, tell me more about Kurt."

Sam looked back at Teddy. "Alrighty." He said. Teddy let out a sigh of relief, unnoticed by Sam. "Don't tell him I said, this, because he'll think it's silly, but I've always sort of thought of him as a superhero," He admitted. "I mean, he's got this larger-then-life attitude, and flashy clothes...and he kind of saved me."

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "From what?"

"Myself." Sam said. "It's stupid but...I used to kind of hate myself, you know? I thought I was this lame dork who no one would like...so at the beginning of the year, when I moved from Tennessee to Lima, I tried to change. Be someone else- someone better." He looked away. "Kind of pathetic, huh?"

Teddy was quiet. "...I did the same thing."

Sam snapped his head up. "What?"

"I changed myself, to fit in..."

"Why?" Sam asked, shocked. "You're awesome!"

Teddy smiled at him. "So are you! Seriously."

Sam smiled back. "I guess maybe we just needed someone to tell us that..." He said, looking over at Kurt.

Teddy nodded, looking at Billy. "I think everyone needs someone to tell them that, once in a while."

It was growing dark out, and the people running the concert had begun to set up tiki-torches around the park, bathing the scene in a warm orange glow. Kurt was lying in a similar position to Billy now, holding himself up on his forearms. He and Billy had just finished discussing their favourite movies, which Kurt was surprised to find were quite similar. It would appear that Billy's two favourite genre's were Superhero action flicks, and musicals. He was psyched for the Spider-Man broadway musical to be reopened.

Kurt smiled, feeling Sam sit down behind him and wrap his arms around him. He leaned back against him, snuggling against his chest.

Sam leaned down and kissed his ear. "Have I told you you're awesome lately?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, but it's always nice to hear it again."

Sam brushed his fingers over his cheek. "You're awesome."

Kurt tilted his head up and looked at his boyfriend. "Back at ya."

Sam bent down and placed an upside down kiss on Kurt's lips, which curved into a smile. "Mmm," He whispered, putting his hand on the back of Sam's head to keep him close. "Spider-Man kiss."

Sam grinned at him, and kissed him again. "I love you, so much."

Next to them, Billy and Teddy were cuddling in a similar manner, with Teddy wrapping his arms around Billy's waist.

Despite all their differences- the worlds they lived in and nature of their lives, it was remarkable how similar the four were. They'd all had to deal with keeping their true identities hidden, to protect themselves and those around them. They'd all struggled to find acceptance and a place in the world. Every day they all faced their own villains, and fought back against those threatening to hurt or destroy them. They overcame insurmountable odds, and never gave up.

High school was an epic battle all on its own, but each of our four heroes was going to survive it. Not because they had super strength, or magical powers, but because they had each other.

* * *

><p>I proudly accept my award for "cheesiest ending ever written."<p>

**The Enchantress is a norse goddess, and antagonist of Thor. She uses her strong sexuality and hold over men to her advantage on the battle field.

**A/N: This is going to be very long and sappy, and you have full permission not to read it. But I need to get this out there.**

**I want to thank you, my readers, for everything you've done for me. Especially the ones who've been with me since the beginning, and put up with crazy weight times between chapters and WIP's that lasted so much longer then they reasonably should have. I want to thank you for reviewing, and tell me you liked what I was writing.**

**I never read fanfiction until last year, and I'd sure as heck never written any. When I started reading, I realized that I'd actually been mentally writing fanfiction for years. When I was 10 I used to make up stories for "the Little Lulu Show" and "Harry Potter" in my head. When I was 13 I did it for "Gilmore Girls." And when I was 17 I started doing it for "Glee." I'd always made up stories like that in my head, but it was only when I started reading fanfiction that I realized other people might be interested in them too. And after reading endless amounts of OK to not very good stuff I finally thought to myself "I could do this."**

**So, I did. I wrote "Who is Sam Evans" because I hated what they were doing with Sam's character. The switch from Duets to RHGS and on seemed inconsistent and annoying, and I decided to exploit that by making Sam not know who he was, because for a while the Glee writers didn't either.**

**And people reviewed it. And they liked it. And suddenly, I was addicted.**

**The fact is, I have no self-esteem. I don't think most things I do are any good, and I don't like a lot of things about myself. So being told something I was doing was good, and seeing that people wanted more- well, it did a lot for me.**

**So I kept writing. And writing. And writing.**

**And as I wrote, I got better. I learned how to make dialogue flow and write in different voices. I learned how to write dramatically and comedically. I learned about pacing. **

**A few weeks ago in school, (I go to film school) I handed in a script for writing class. My teacher liked it- she complimented it. She told me I was a good writer. My classmates did the same.**

**And I realized that writing was something I could actually do. Not just as a hobby, but in my life. I love writing, and I'm good at it.**

**So now, instead of focusing on directing or editing, I'm going to focus on writing. And I'm so excited. And I have all of you to thank for it. Because I kept writing for you. The reviews, telling me they liked what I was doing, they made me want to keep doing it. They drove me to write and write and write and if I hadn't, I wouldn't be any where as good as I am (I'm not saying I'm so fabulous- I plan to keep writing and keep getting better, of course! What I'm saying is, I would be worse if I hadn't written so much).**

**You have no idea how much I owe to all of you- how much I _love _all of you. You've given me so much, it's crazy. I wish I could hug you all, really tightly. And that's a big deal, because I am _not _a huggy person.**

**I just- I really love you guys. You know? **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and being amazing. **

**Love (Have I made that clear?) **

**Nicole**


End file.
